


Pokemon Adventures: Turquoise, Jasper, & Ammolite

by WaterTitan



Series: Pokémon Adventures New Generations [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterTitan/pseuds/WaterTitan
Summary: Three Lakes. Three trainers. Sinnoh gave births to legends in trios. When three trainers are faced with adversity, legends are formed from their rise. Turquoise, Jasper, and Ammolite are the latest in a generation of legends. Can they surpass the legacy before them and save Sinnoh from destruction?





	Pokemon Adventures: Turquoise, Jasper, & Ammolite

Pokémon Adventures: Turquoise, Jasper, & Ammolite

Chapter 1: VS Venonat – Legends Part 1

 _Location: Twinleaf Town_  
Date: September 4 th  
Time: 8:45am

* * *

Sinnoh birthed legends. From mountain that scarped the heavens to the great lakes brimmed with essence. Sinnohians knew their history. Of times where human and pokémon were closer than today. Where they dined as equals and forged bonds of everlasting friendship and love. Of titans of grand power sculpting the world from raw strength and power. Renegade man conquered by an extraordinary presence.

Of a land where lives were separated.

These legends were embedded into the hearts of many. Taught young for their lessons blossomed paths destined for greatness. Legends in the making, the elderly named them, when their eyes shined with wholesome hope and pleasure. The way their adrenaline pumped through their veins. Words of encouragement blasted from their lips in times of dread.

Young legends born with destinies far greater than their dreams. Diamonds in the rough, these legends awaited their moment of shine. Some crafted legends of their own or solidifying legends of the past. Hidden stories passed down as folklore in the early years of the land.

Residents of Twinleaf Town knew well of these folklores.

“I tell you it’s true,” A youngster wailed to the crowd. His squeaky voice drew the attention of a young trainer. This trainer just finished shopping at the local market when the child bustled into town. His clothes tattered and ripped— _probably from thorns_ , the trainer reasoned—with mud caked on his bare skin. His youthful tan marred with bruises and, if the trainer’s eyes were correct, a burn across his forearm. “There’s a monster in the lake! It attacked me and my nidoran!”

The trainer frowned. A monster in Lake Verity? Too farfetched for his taste. Powerful pokémon never lingered along the lakefront, so the merchants told him. The most dangerous any trainer encountered was a choleric gyarados!

 _There’s no such thing as monsters_ , he scoffed but opened his ears regardless. The kid had a story, no doubt there. Perhaps it would prove to be a challenge for him.

Though, his hopes weren’t high. Twinleaf Town rarely produced capable trainers, “The boy speaks truth if only misguided,” The trainer blinked. An elderly man took the boy’s side with a pleasant smile. Eyes narrowed with wisdom as he leaned against his cane. “There has always been a force protecting the lakefront. A guardian blessed by Lady Mesprit herself. It serves to protect the grounds from intruders.”

 _A guardian_ , the trainer scoffed. What importance lied within Lake Verity to deserve such a being? A being blessed by the lake guardian herself. The trainer couldn’t fathom the thought. A thought shared by the crowd as whispers erupted amongst them.

This, however, failed to deter the elderly man. He only adjusted his kimono and tapped his cane. A soft sound, almost melodic to the ear, especially against the lush grass. So why did these people clam up as though a garchomp attacked the town? The trainer narrowed his eyes at the man. Perhaps there was more than could understand.

“Now, now,” The elder smiled, gingerly removing a pokéball from his belt. “We all knew of the legend.” The ball snapped open and, in a burst of light and smoke, a pokémon appeared. Coated in glowing white fur with black skin exposed at its feline face and the oval positioned on its forward. A pokémon with a scythe-like tail and a crescent horn jutted from its forehead.

For all the features, its eyes caught the trainer’s attention. Sharp, red orbs that pierced through his soul. Overfilled with wisdom, but frigid. Sharp, cold eyes that demanded something the trainer wasn’t prepared to give. Something he could never regain. He flinched. The creature snarled, tensing its lithe form.

“You feel it, Absol?” The man spoke in a graveled whisper. At once, the beast eased off but kept those eyes fixated on him. Conveying something the trainer couldn’t transcribe. The elder stroked the creature’s forehead and turned his attention to the trainer. “Young man, what is your name?”

The trainer felt tempted to flip him off. Ignore the geezer for nearly having his beast attack him. But the crowd—they hung on the man’s words and stared at him. Hundreds of eyes beaming questions into his skin. Clawed at his mind until his patience ran thin.

“Paxton,” He spoke softly and snatched a heal ball off his belt. With a delicate toss, he summoned his own friend beside him. A creature dwarfed by this absol but stood with confidence of hundreds. It glared up at Absol and posed its scythe-like arms to strike. “Paxton Lotus of Floaroma Town. This is my partner pokémon, Kiri the Fomantis.”

The man nodded and turned his attention to the crowd. “You all remember the legend. A child blessed with verity. Discovered by the peaceful flower.” Paxton had the sneaky suspicion this had something to do with him. “Tell me, young one. What has brought you to this town?”

This had to be a trick question. No trainers came to this town without one goal in mind. A common decision amongst trainers to explore supposed mystical hotspots.

A rite of passage.

“To see the lake guardian with my own eyes,” So why did the words leave his mouth? What compelled him to answer such an obvious question? “And start my journey with an adventure.”

“An adventure,” The man smiled. A knowing smile Paxton saw plentifully on his father’s face. “An adventure intertwined with the red strings. Yes, you certainly shall receive one. Follow me, please youngling.”

_Something tells me I shoulda stayed in Floaroma Town._

* * *

Suddenly, staying in Floaroma Town felt like the right move. Paxton sighed as he took in the sights. Lake Verity was nothing like he assumed. There were more legends and tales about western Sinnoh. Even the most farfetched embodied some truth. From the ghosts who spirited young children to his home town being desolate before a powerful being touched its land. History was rich and legends were vast in Sinnoh.

Lake Verity was no stranger to legends. Paxton heard them all. Stories of a grand lake filled with playful pokémon. The young bounded with joyful abundance in search of playmates. The old observed from a distance. Rare and foreign pokémon migrated for solitude and protection under the lake’s grand authority. Myths and legends of a beautiful being amongst the pokémon who blessed the land with tranquility.

Legends, Paxton grumbled, constructed for the public.

The exterior left a great deal to be desired. It possessed an eerie aura. Tangible to his senses as he wrinkled his nose. Thick and heavy as it weighed down the towering trees. Silencing the young starlies as their chirps echoed sporadically.

_Yet I don’t hear a single wing beat._

The interior disappointed him even more. The thin fog served as its main attraction. Nothing special, he assumed, as he continued the path the elder laid out. Though for a main attraction, it was quite dull. The lake itself was desolate.

 _But that can’t be right_ , Paxton frowned. _It’s a lake. Pokémon hafta live here!_

Despite the facts, his most dangerous encounter was silence. Silence in his footsteps and silence in his breath. Silence from the breeze as it whisked pass his frame. Silence from the leaves as they rattled.

Lake Verity, the lake of truth, was silent. And with each step, Paxton dreaded he’d discover why.

 _This is the life of a trainer, right?_ He gulped. His father recited tales of adventure and mystery numerous times before bed. As a child, he longed to explore forbidden areas and encounter strange pokémon. Just like his father. _Shape up, Paxton! You got this!_

Confidence. The greatest task of all was its development. Paxton never considered himself timid, but confident was a stretch. He conjured the nerve to set out to this lake, but its aura slaughtered his strength. How did the townsfolk live near this toxic place?

“Kiri, do you feel this?” Paxton glanced down at his partner pokémon. The young mantis was his only source of comfort as he held her to his chest. She, however, didn’t share his sentiment. If Paxton wasn’t mistaken, she appeared calm. “Kiri?”

Kiri glanced at him. Her sparkling red eyes gleamed with purpose and clarity. She nodded to him and rubbed his arms.

That he heard.

“Do you see something?”

 _(Fomantis.)_ Kiri nodded and pointed her arm. A leftward path, he noted. Distinctly different from the elder’s advice. “Keep to the right,” he droned with that absol nodding in agreement. “Keep to the right and you will find your adventure.”

 _Keep right_ , Paxton frowned. The rightward path was clearer. Masked in a thin fog, but parted perfectly by the trees. _But Kiri says go left_ , a darker path with a heavy fog.

_(Fo! Fomantis!)_

Sharp pains blossomed from his arms and he bit his lip. His father warned him well of loud sounds. “Nngh, Kiri? What was that for?”

 _(Fo!)_ Kiri wretched herself free from his hold and waved her arms. Her features were tensed as though battle was imminent, but he saw no enemies. _(Fo—tis! F—a—s! F—!)_

“Kiri,” Paxton flinched. His voice—it grew rasp. His fingers trailed along his throat. Cold and numb. His fingertips especially as he stroked his throat harder to gain sensation. “Wha—ening?”

 _My voice!_ Paxton stumbled back and gripped his throat. Only seconds had passed, but the cold deepened. His arms numbed as he fought to keep them in use. His legs trembled as he leaned against something smooth. Paxton long hoped it was a tree. _What’s happening? I-I can’t breathe!_

Spots dotted his vision and his blinks didn’t deter their growth. Thoughts raged in a wildfire as his eyes darted back and forth. Everything blurred. But he felt so cold. So numb. So distanced from himself.

The world stopped moving. Kiri vanished.

And Paxton saw darkness.

* * *

_I should’ve stayed in Floaroma Town_ , Paxton groaned. Never had this pain wrecked through his body. The aches reached passed his muscles and rattled his bones as his chest heaved. Lead eyelids struggled to open. Only second did he manage, before they snapped shut. He had a feeling it wasn’t from the sunlight either.

 _Is this really what being a trainer’s about?_ Paxton hoped not. He lifted his back up from the soft grass but didn’t get far. His body couldn’t do it just yet. _Damn, this sucks._

_(Fomantis!)_

Paxton finally managed to sit up and when a green blur tackled his chest. A flare of pain burned through his veins and he groaned. The feeling, however, didn’t last long. Not when the bundle of joy bounded onto his shoulder and nuzzled his cheek. The soft bulb caressed his skin as those sickle-arms hugged his skin.

“Kiri,” His raspy voice sounded through the air. “What happened? Where—huh? It’s not cold anymore.”

That odd chill. Paxton frowned and flexed his fingers. Their reaction was sluggish, but without those painful needles digging into his skin. A start, he supposed.

_(Fo…Fomantis.)_

“I’m sorry I worried you, Kiri,” Paxton smiled and pulled his partner into his chest. Warmth blossomed through his skin and he tightened his hold. The remnants of that deathly chill burned away from Kiri’s presence. And his heartbeat filled his ears. “I’m sorry I dragged us here. I just wanted to prove myself. I didn’t mean to scare you like that.”

Paxton blinked away fresh tears. Crying solved nary a problem. His father taught him that years ago. However, it felt right once his emotions whirled free from his control. Despite his best efforts, those hot tears streaked down his sienna skin.

He sobbed loud and hard as his body shock and quivered. The strange fear clasped at his heart as dark thoughts ran rampant. All he saw was his body collapsing against that tree, sliding down as his muscles gave in to the cold. The chills snatching at his throat as he fought for air to fill his lungs. The darkness as it swallowed his mind whole and refused to let go.

“I-I’m sorry, Kiri! I’m so-so sorry!”

_(Starly!)_

Paxton blinked his watery eyes as another chirp echoed through the air. He followed the sound and found the source perched at his side. A starly if he remembered right. An odd bird with timid mannerisms. He never knew one to approach humans without the comfort of its flock.

_(Shinx!)_

Now, this was odd. A starly was expected. The young birds came the lake as their own for numerous reasons. Shinx, on the other hand, rarely strayed this far from their home. Nor did they accept the company of bird pokémon so freely. Yet, here this shinx was, sitting beside the starly with a smirk. A smug one that challenged anyone to test its might in battle.

The abnormal pair recited speech comprised of chirps and growls before they took off. Paxton frowned. Bizarre, but he supposed it was for the best. He still had to discover this so-called beast of Lake Verity.

 _And_ , Paxton gulped and wiped his eyes, _defeat it._

That meant—despite the aches, Paxton climbed to his feet with Kiri in his arms—he had ways to travel if he wanted to make it to the lakefront. No more setbacks, he decided with a grin. He took a step forward and paused once the breeze whisked passed. Fresh with the scent of life and—

 _Huh?_ Paxton’s hazel eyes widened. He was here. Lake Verity. It looked just like the pictures. However, there was the strange aura from the exterior. This time, it was subdued. Chirps and splashing water echoed through his ears. He could see it now. The starlies claimed the skies with their chirps and the goldeens danced through the clear waters with elegance. Paxton always loved how their tails billowed like a ballroom dance when they leapt free of the water.

  _How did I get here?_ Paxton frowned and glanced down at his partner. _Kiri lacks the strength to bring me here. So, how did—_

_(Veno-NAT!)_

Paxton thanked Arceus his father taught him battle reflexes. He barely so the comets of green light slice through the sky before he moved. His sluggish muscles, however, floundered to his commands. A graceful disfigured into a stumbling tumble and roll. It was better than nothing, even as his forehead throbbed.

Though, he counted himself lucky his body reacted at all. Whatever that attack was, it scorched where he stood, launching soil and dead grass into the skies. _Th-That coulda been me,_ Paxton tensed and scrambled to his feet. Kiri needed no commands. She squirmed out of his arms and tensed for battle. _Was that the beast?_

 _(Fo!)_ Kiri’s shout came just in time. Paxton dove against as those comets barreled passed him. Kiri was on the move, launching a barrage of glowing, spiraling leaves at the mystery attacker. Just like they practice, he realized, she kept moving. _(Fomantis!)_

 _Kiri’s on the offense, but where’s the beast?_ There weren’t many places to hide in this clearing. The tall grass was the closest, but— _What was that?_

It was fast, but Paxton knew he saw it. A purple mass sped passed and those lime comets followed soon after.

“Kiri, the beast is using the grass to hide! Trim it with _Razor Leaf_!”

 _(Fo! Fo!)_ Kiri wasted no time. Before he knew it, the grass shortened, and sharped leaves ripped through the air. In the epicenter stood Kiri with her scythe arms posed for combat. And that beast circled her. This time, he clearly saw the creature. It moved quite fast with those clodhopper feet.

 _(Venonat!)_ The beast paused, but Paxton wished it hadn’t. The title of beast suited it perfectly by his qualifications. Giant red, dotted-eyes, stubby paws, a pincer mouth, and twin antennas stuck out of its unsightly purple fur. Paxton almost felt sorry such a hideous creature existed. No sane trainer would every raise such a creature.

Hideous or not, this creature attacked him and terrorized the residents of Twinleaf. It was his mission to defeat it. “Kiri, get in close with _Leaf Blade_!” Kiri rushed forward with his scythes glowing a vibrant green. The beast posed itself to dodge, but it never did. Kiri scored a direct slash across its chest. “Yes! Now, batter it with _Fury Cutter_!”

Paxton knew not what kind of pokémon this beast was. However, it mattered not once fury cutter came into play. With each slash, Kiri’s attack power increases. And the beast’s buzzes evolved into cries of pain as Kiri continued her onslaught.

“Yes! That’s the way! Kiri, it’s time to kill this atrocious aroma! _Leaf—_ ”

 _(Fo!)_ Paxton froze. A mangled cry rung through his ears. Nothing like the beast’s vibrating tones. _Kiri?_ Before his eyes, his partner pokémon collapsed, using her arms for support. _(F-Fo…)_

_But how?!_

_(Veno!)_ Paxton watched in horror was the air rippled around Kiri before she was smacked away by an invisible force. _(Venonat!)_

**_Reeee!_ **

_No_ , Paxton watched in horror as the beast’s giant eyes shined in a lime green light. It shook its mangy purple fur and orbs of a familiar light wiggled free. _That’s the move!_          

“Kiri!” Paxton screamed, but it fell on deaf ears. The orbs streaked at speeds beyond his comprehension until they moved into comets of lime energy. And pelted Kiri with reckless abandon. “No!”

Paxton didn’t feel himself scramble to his feet and force his tired legs to run and dive for his partner. He scoped her into his arms and pressed her against his chest. Like the fighter she was, Kiri wiggled and slapped his arms. She wanted to fight, but Paxton refused to let her. Not when she sustained—

 _Poisoned?_ Sure enough, her brilliant green hair was diluted with streaks of purple. _But when?_

 _(Venonat!)_ Paxton glared at the beast, but his edge melted away. The beast stared at them with those unmoving eyes with those orbs hovering around them. Paxton lost count of how many loomed over them, but the dread weighed heavy on his shoulders. _(Veno—!)_

“Motha,” A calm, melodious voice washed over the field. And the beast paused. Those orbs dissipated in spark of lime light and the creature settled down. It hobbled passed Paxton with a certain bounce that Paxton didn’t appreciate. “That’s enough.”

Paxton turned around. That beast—Motha, the voice dubbed it—stood at the foot of the lake. Something emerged from the lake and shook itself dry. The new creature glared at them with an arrogant gleam in its tiny eyes. It had nerve with the massive bowling ball head of its. However, the new creature didn’t capture his attention. It was the figure who climbed out of the crystal blue waters.

His curly black hair clung to his beautiful, hazelnut skin as water dripped down his toned body. Clothed only in a pair of black, square leg briefs decorated with bugs and bubbles. He brushed a lock from his face and revealed sky-blue eyes. As light as the heavens above, but something about them appeared shattered to Paxton.

Shattered from pain.

“Who are you?” He spoke again with that same melodious quality. Only this time, there was a noticeable edge like a cliff blocking a powerful wave. “What are you doing in Lake Verity.”

Paxton didn’t know how to respond. His lip quivered as he tightened his grip on his injured partner. This trainer must have raised that beast for it to respond to him. He caused that boy and Kiri to gain such injuries. He was the enemy

So why was his heart pounding through his chest?

“M-My name is Paxton, Paxton Lotus of Floaroma Town,” He gulped and dipped a hand to his belt. “I’m here to defeat the Beast of Lake Verity.”

The trainer paused at that. It was strange. Paxton felt the heated anger raise through the teen’s body. His features, however, never changed. It was his eyes that gave him way. The shattered look solidified and his eyes darkened with flecks of gray. Like a hurricane ravaged the land and Paxton was powerless to stop it.

“I am the guardian of Lake Verity,” He spoke with harsh gravel. _Guardian? So that legend is real?_ “My name is Turquoise. Turquoise Yukule.”

 


End file.
